Despite a great amount of creative attempts to fabricate multiplex assay cassettes, for instance for protein assays with body fluid samples, the cost of manufacture remains high and the devices lack the desired coefficients of variation of substantially less than 10 to qualify them as practical quantification devices, to replace common blood tests, but with greater cost-effectiveness, as long has been foreseen as the future of research activities and personal medicine. There are many other assays to which the advantages of low cost, practical multiplex assay cassettes would be of great advantage.